Tyler King
Tyler King is Professional Wrestler and Mixed Martial Artist currently signed to ICONic Pro Wrestling, Pro Wrestling: OLYMPUS, FNW, New-NAW, World Triumphant Wrestling, and WEDF on the NXT roster. Overall, in CAW, King has won 6 World Championships, 2 Tag Team Championships, 1 Midcard Championships, and 3 Hardcore Championships. Current Leagues Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation NXT In May of 2015, Tyler King signed a contract to become a part of WEDF's burgeoning NXT brand. King, as a part of the Bladerunners with Gage Grayson, would quickly make his presence felt by declaring that they were the best tag team in WEDF, before even debuting on the active roster. Over the next few weeks, the Bladerunners would make their case, by demolishing the Otaku Book Club and defeating an active WEDF tag team, International Airstrike. For these efforts, the Bladerunners were rewarded an opportunity to become the first ever NXT Tag Team Champions at Arrival. The Bladerunners would emerge victorious after a hard fought battle with The Lucha Dragons at Arrival and become the first ever NXT Tag Team Champions. New-NAW On King's debut at T.Y.S.O.N. Reckless Rebirth, he would win a 12-man over the top rope battle royal for the T.Y.S.O.N. Intercontinental Championship by last eliminating Garrett Shetty. Then, on the first episode of New-NAW Velocity, Tyler King defeatedTysonto retain the Intercontinental Championship. On the next episode of New-NAW Veloity, King defeated Norm "The Storm" Dailey. On New-NAW Velocity Episode 7, King lost his Intercontinental Championship to The Suspect. However, on his next appearence, he would get his win back against Norm Dailey. King would go on to have many more appearences on New-NAW Velocity. Some wins, some losses, but his big break would come when he won an NAW Past and Present Battle Royal to become the #1 Contender to Big Show's New-NAW World Heavyweight Championship. Then, onNew-NAW Anarchy, King would defeat Road Dogg to retain his #1 Contendership. He would finally use his title shot on New-NAW Mayhem Episode 1, but would come up short. King would then be annouced as a competitor in the One Survivor Tournament. King would do amazingly well in this tournament, defeating The Groovy Molester, Zach Starr, and shockingly, The Big Show! Mayhem 14. ]] Following this, Big Show would get pissed off and challenge King to a match for the World Title, but before the match, Show would take the coward's way out and attack King from behind for the match. Then, at Hardcore Impulse, King would win the One Survivor Tournament! Following this, Norm Dailey would attempt to recruit King into his army to battle the original NAW, but King would refuse, and they would brawl. It has been annouced that at New-NAW Caught in the Crossfire, King will face Dailey! At said event, Dailey would come up just short. A Few weeks later, King would be attacked by The Big Show, who accused him of causing his career to diminish. Over the next few months, King would engage in feuds with many wrestlers in New-NAW before New-NAW was shut down in favor ofWWE Universe. However, a few months later, New-NAW would return with Tyler King confirmed to be involved. At New-NAW Wrestlefest, Tyler King, who was using his long awaited title shot that he earned in the One Survivor Tournament, would challenge for the title in an Elimination Chamber and win! Following this, King would have to defend the New-NAW World Heavyweight Championship against Matt Eichorn and Biff Andreas, but before the match with Andreas could take place, Zach Starr jumped King! Following this, it would be announced that King would defend his title against Starr at New-NAW Aggression. At this event, King would defeat Zach Starr with relative ease, keeping his title reign intact. On December 27 King challenged Norm "The Storm" Dailey for the New-NAW World Championship at New-NAW Caught in the Crossfire II. World Triumphant Wrestling At WTW Final Verdict, following the main event, King made his shocking WTW debut by attacking John Cena! The next week at Point Blank, King would explain that he's tired of Cena hogging the limelight and he looks to end John Cena. He would try to prove it at WTW Retaliation when he faced Cena in a one-on-one match. Although, the match would not stay that way, for during the match, while the ref was knocked out, Shamrock threw in a chair for King to hit Cena with it. Cena would kick out, though. To end the match, King would fake a injury to distract the ref while Smakrock went in the ring and hit the Piledriver on Cena. After that King would return to the ring and his the Throne of Iron on Cena to win the match. Former/Defunct Leagues ICONic Pro Wrestling (2013-2015) During February 2013, King managed to get a contract with IPW and a spot in its Road to Glory Tournament. In the first stage of said tournament, King competed in a battle royal to earn a few points, and managed to do fairly well in the Battle Royal, but ended up being eliminated. The next week, King would successfully earn 3 points teaming with Louden Styles against John Blackrose. However, in stage 3, King would lose his match, meaning he will compete for the IPW Legendary Championship! During the first Legendary Championship battle royal, King would lose to the eventual winner, Evan O'Shea. Following this, in a Battle Royal to determine the #1 Contender to the Legendary Championship, King would do well and make it to the final three, before being shockingly eliminated by Inspector Shetty. The match would eventually be won by the debuting Tony Vegas. Pro Wrestling: OLYMPUS On February 22nd, 2014, it would be revealed that King was signed to the Graysons' new league: Pro Wrestling OLYMPUS. On April 8th, 2014, It was announced that King would be competing in the God of War Tournament to crown the first ever Champion of Olympus! Zeo Japan Wrestling In the middle of May 2014, King and Gage Grayson would enter negotiations with the newly formed promotion, ZJW. After a few weeks of contract deliberations, they would both finally sign. At ZJW Still Not Dead, King and Grayson (under a new variation of the Bladerunners gimmick) would make their debut against the team ofMason MatthewsandBryan Davis. Towards the middle of the match, Matthews would botch a suicide dive, which resulted in King calling it quits and leaving. However, towards the end of the match, King would return once Davis got fed up with Matthews too and turned on him. This would allow The Bladerunners to pick up the win. New-WWE On February 12th, 2013, Tyler King was annouced to be a member of the New-WWE roster, on the Smackdown brand. On the 259th episode of Smackdown, King made his debut as a face for the first time in his career, teaming with Biff Andreas andAthouse to defeat Damien Sandow, Antonio Cesaro, and Wade Barrett. Over the next few weeks, King would continue to pick up wins, furthering his undefeated streak. This would all come to an end on the 262nd episode of Smackdown, where he would be defeated, despite putting up a good effort, by World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank holder, Dolph Ziggler. Ziggler would then attempt to put King out of action with a steel chair, but before he could,Biff Andreasmade the save! Biff would then form an alliance with King and become King's sort of mentor. Biff and King would proceed to team together multiple times over the buildup to No Way Out, and it looked as though Biff may have had the advanntage heading into his match with Ziggler at No Way Out, but it was not to be. Ziggler and Andreas would then face off in a rematch on Smackdown, where Ziggler would again come out victorious. Follow the match, Ziggler would attempt to put Biff out of action, but this time, King made the save! It was then annouced that Tyler King would face Dolph Ziggler at Summerslam. At Summerslam, despite having a phenomenal showing, King would come short. Following this, it would be revealed that at Hell in a Cell, King would recieve one of the biggest opportunities in his New-WWE career thus far, as he will face Biff Andreas and Dolph Ziggler in a Triple Threat Match where the winner will become the #1 Contender for the WWE Championship! At Hell in a Cell, King managed to do the impossible and defeat both Andreas and Ziggler to earn himself a shot at CM Punk's WWE Championship at Survivor Series! On the following episode of Raw, King would team with CM Punk to defeat Ziggler and Jack Swagger, but afterwards it would be announced that Mark Henry would be added to Punk and King's match at Survivor Series! At Survivor Series, despite an amazing showing, King would come up just short. Over the next several weeks, King would continue to be in high-profile matches against the likes of CM Punk, and Alberto Del Rio. King would then win a battle royal to become the #1 Contender for the Intercontinental Championship and at the Royal Rumble would end up winning his first piece of gold in New-WWE. However, only two months later at Wrestlemania, King would lose the Intercontinental Championship toJacob Cass. Over the next few months, King would make sporadic appearences on Smackdown but not anything major. Although, he did compete in the Smackdown Money in the Bank Ladder Match where he came up short. Following a lengthy hiatus, it was announced that King would make his New-WWE return in the pre-show match ofHell in a Cell 6. FNW At a DCWL House Show, King would win the FNW ExtremeCore Championship by defeatingRandom Mexican KKK Member #4, but he would later lose it to Samoa Joe, and it would seem that King wouldn't appear on FNW again but on October 8th, 2012, King was revealed to be a part of FNW Interactive's new roster. At FNW 16: Big Trouble For You, King made his debut by defeating Chris Jericho. Then, at FNW Interactive Warzone at Wall Street, Tyler King defeated JBL, Axel Hawk, and Chris Jericho to win the FNW Championship! However, after this, King would go on a huge losing streak, losing in a tag match to Axel Hawk and Samoa Joe, and eventually losing his FNW Championship to Fella. Following that losing streak, King would request some time off to train and get refocused on wrestling, and he would make his return at FNW-22: Country to the Corre, losing toShawn Dynasty. Following this, King would be given one more chance to get back in the title hunt in a number one contender's Match against Fella with JBL as special guest referee. It looked like Fella had the match well in-hand but JBL attacked Fella on the outside of the ring, and did a fast-count on Fella allowing King to get the cheap count-out victory. King would not be seen for quite a while after this. King made his return on FNW-71: The Assasination of Barack Obama teaming with Shawn Dynasty to take on The Avengers. Dynasty and King would come up victorious. At FNW-76: The Liberation, King would reveal himself to be a part of a new alliance, The Sons of Liberty, with Biff Andreas and Shawn Dynasty. King and Dynasty are currently set to represent The Sons of Liberty to challenge Cleatus Tumbleweed and MasterBubu for the FNW Tag Team Championships, which they would end up winning. King would then defend the titles a bunch of times over the next few months. Currently, King is one of the main fixtures in FNW, and continues to be in various high-profile matches and storylines. DCA On December 23rd, 2013, King would be confirmed to be a part of the tournament to crown the first ever DCA Tag Team Champions. He will be teaming withGage Graysonin a team confirmed to be called The Blade Runners! They ended up making it to the final round at DCA Redemption, facing off again D.N. Allen and Travis Brookside for the vacant tag team titles. At DCA Redemption, Tyler King "walked out" on Gage Grayson early on in the Tag Team Championship match, but it was only a setup for Gage to lay down for D.N. Allen, giving The Change the DCA Tag Team Championship, and marking The Bladerunners' alliance with The Change. Later, it would be explained that The Change paid off The Bladerunners so they would throw the match! A few weeks later, it would be announced that due to contact disputes with Travis Brookside and D.N. Allen regarding a tour in japan, the DCA Tag Team Championships would be vacated and awarded to The Bladerunners. Currently, King is also set to compete in the Gateway to Heaven Ladder Match, where he is being considered one of the favorites. However, at Gateway to Heaven, a masked Change member debuted, and King spent the majority of the match insuring that either he or the Masked Change Member would win, and the Masked Man did end up victorious. DCWL ATW Season 2 On the 1st episode of ATW Season 2, Tyler King defeated Mark Anthony and Hector Frost. On Episode 2, Tyler King lost to Mustachio Blur in a Wave of the Future Challenge Match, but later on in the show, King defeated Andrew Liana, Frank Fhucks, and Mark Nash to save himself from being in the bottom 3. On Episode 3, King, Mustachio Blur, and Anthony Washington lost to Hector Frost, Mark Nash, and Andrew Liana . On Episode 4, King defeated Nash in a 20 minute Iron man Match, and later on in the show, King lost to Rick Reaper in a triple threat tables match for the ATW Title, however, since King wasn't the one who was put through the table, he recieved a ATW Championship Match against the then champ Rick Reaper on ATW Episode 5. On the episode Tyler King would defeat Rick Reaper in a 2 out of 3 falls match to win the title. Tyler King would keep the title all the way to Ep 7 The Season Finale of ATW and once again beat Rick Reaper in a Cage match thus retaining his title and earning him a DCWL contract. Current GM Biff Andreas would give King the contract and King would then attack Biff, lastly hitting him The Banishment before walking out of the arena with the ATW Title. Main Roster King was signed to the main roster, but it has yet to be seen what will happen. On January 18th, 2013, Tyler King would request his release from DCWL and it would be granted. ASW On ASW Flash Episode 18, Tyler King made his debut and defeated Alex Striker for the ASW Havoc Underworld Championship. On ASW Extreme Zone Episode 19, Zack Ryder defeated King. However, a few weeks later, King would win the ASW World Heavyweight Championship, but sadly, after that, ASW would close it's doors. WACW Tyler King was signed to WACW, but it never made it's debut. New-ROH King was in New-ROH but it sucked a lot of dick so he requested his release Midnight Thunder Wrestling King was signed to MTW, but from what can't be seen, it's stuck in developmental hell. New Outback Championship Wrestling On Episode 2 of NOCW, King made his debut by being in a tournament to crown the first ever NOCW World Heavyweight Champion, he would end up defeating Kevin Maverick in the first round, but in the semi-finals, he would lose to John Blackrose. On NO-CW Episode 3, King and Corre defeated the RCMP to advance in the Tag Title Tournament. From what i've gathered, it's probably dead. WWE Universe After the closure of New-NAW , King would be signed to Danny Jackpot 's new league, WWE Universe. A few weeks later, King would debut as the mystery tag partner of Vladimir Kozlov, defeating Butch Polebag and Sunny Meadows. However, a few weeks later, WWE Universe would close to make way for the return of New-NAW EDF On the first episode of EDF Wrestling, Tyler King faced Edward Cullen to crown the first EDF World Heavyweight Champion, but would come up short. Next, On the second episode of EDF Showtime, he would try to get a spot in the EDF Championship Elimination Chamber match but again would come up short. At EDF's first PPV event Collison, Tyler King faced Michael Greengrich and Chris Corre in a Triple Threat match for Greengrichs EDF New Breed Title and came up short after being pinned by Greengrich. On the third episode of Livewire, King was unsuccessful in a tag match against Corre and Andrew Hunter. On the fifth episode of Showtime, King would suprisingly get the victory over Biff Andreas, and would defeat Smokey, but on both of those occasions, he had assistance. At EDF Lethal Lottery, King would have one of the worst nights of his career, losing to Edward Cullen in a match for the #30 spot in the Lethal Lottery match, and losing the Lethal Lottery match itself. A Few weeks later, King would be released from EDF. Special Appearences NAW The Final Chapter Despite never appearing in the original NAW, King is set to represent New-NAW in the pre-show of The Final Chapter, defending his New-NAW Intercontinental Championship against Norm "The Storm" Dailey. However, this event would never come to pass. Blazer's Halloween Havoc Series After winning the Havoc Underworld Championship, King was automatically stated to main event Halloween Havoc 2, but his opponent remained a mystery for the longest time, however, his opponent has finally been annouced and that opponent is That Young Loud Kid, Louden Styles! Due to King's lack of defenses of the Havoc Underworld Championship, he was stripped of the title but will get an opportunity to get it back at Halloween Havoc 2. Nightmare Before Christmas At the Poison Bee hosted event, Nightmare Before Christmas, King faced off with John Blackrose . Despite putting on a good showing, King was not able to get the job done. New-NAW/AWF International Training Facility King has made only one appearance at the International Training Facility to date, and that was to defend his New-NAW World Heavyweight Championship against Joe Omega, Hector Frost, and Kid Jack. King would go on to retain his title by pinning Joe Omega. MMA Career After about a year of being a professional wrestler and a few years of being an avid MMA fan, King began to train with Bas Ruten to learn the art of kickboxing. After about 2 years, King became a black belt in kickboxing and decided to begin applying to be in leagues in the MMA Circuit. SPECTRUM FC After being friends with the Grayson family for a number of years, King was given the opportunity to compete in MMA for the very first time. After a long negotiation, King was signed to SPECTRUM! Following this, it was announced that King will compete in his very first MMA fight at SPECTRUM Blunt Force #1 against Cyrille Diabate. In a press conference weeks before SPECTRUM Blunt Force #1, King proceeded to talk down to his opponent, citing his age as "The biggest x-factor in our bout, easily my advantage over you". King would go on to defeat Cyrille in the first ever edition of the Blunt Force series, with a spinning backfist in the first round. Following the even in a Post-Fight press conference, SPECTRUM matchmaker Robert Grayson Sr. would announce that King would next face 12 year verteran Chris Leben at SPECTRUM 3, the first fighter to fight consequtively back to back, only giving him a one month layover between fights. King was quoted as saying "A month is enough for any man to recharge and train to get back into the squared circle. While I'm the first man to do this, I certainly won't be the last, respect that this opportunity has been given to me, thank you." Personal Life Outside of wrestling, King is known to be good friends with fellow CAW Superstars Gage Grayson, Joshua Bishop, Zach Starr, Danny Jackpot, Evan O'Shea, Josh McCloud, and others King was born and raised in Ann Arbor, Michigan, and grew up wanting to be a wrestler, so, he joined the amateur wrestling team at his high school, but as soon as he turned eighteen, he dropped out of high school, so he could become a professional wrestler. after that, he went looking for a school to train at, but had little success. King discovered that the Michigan wrestling scene was pretty dry, so he worked backstage and commentary jobs for NWA Michigan, until eventually he saw an advertisement for the newly opened Grayson Academy. While there, he would hit it off with Gage Grayson, who he would eventually team with as the Bladerunners. After a grueling year of training, King was amongst the first class of graduees, along with Gage. Once he left the academy, he moved out to Los Angelos, he met up with John Blackrose, who would volunteer to take King under his wing, and let him train there. After he was done training with Blackrose, he would get lessons from Ken Shamrock, who was his storyline mentor at the time. Following this, he and Gage would keep being training partners, and helping each other stay at their peak wrestling-wise. King also books and commentates for many feds under a different persona, so he can commentate without having to use his normal in-ring gimmick. He has booked for BATTLE PRO, New Outback Championship Wrestling, New-NAW, DCA Wrestling, Wrestling Heaven and EDF. At the Something CAWful Awards 2012, he was nominated for the 2012 best booker of the year alongside Gage Knight , who he books many promotions with. He has commentated for such leagues as WEDF , WCW , New Outback Championship Wrestling , Wrestling Games Entertainment , Wrestling Heaven , among many others. His commentary has been praised by the likes of Evan O'Shea , and Lemarcus Carter. Outside of wrestling, King enjoys playing video games, and just hanging out with his friends. King is overall described as just a fun guy to joke around with and talk to. King is known to be ambidextrious. He writes with his left hand, but does most of his wrestling moves with his right hand and/or leg. King's wrestling style is one of his biggest trademarks. It has been described by some as a Puroresu Junior Heavyweight mixed with a european technicion. King is known to be agnostic and is a democrat. Allies *Universal **Gage Grayson (Personal Friend and Blade Runners Partner) *NO-CW **Chris Corre (Midcard Mafia Partner) **Poison Bee (Midcard Mafia Partner) *FNW **Shawn Dynasty (Sons of Liberty partner) ** Biff Andreas (Sons of Liberty partner) *WTW **Ken Shamrock Enemies *New-WWE* **Dolph Ziggler *New-NAW **Garrett Shetty **Norm "The Storm" Dailey **Tyson **Road Dogg Jesse James **The Big Show *FNW **Fella **Chris Jericho **JBL **Cleatus Tumbleweed **MasterBubu *EDF **Edward Cullen **Michael Greengrich **Chris Corre *DCWL **Rick Reaper **Hector Frost **Biff Andreas *WTW **John Cena ** Chris Jericho Championships and accomplishments ]] *ASW **ASW Championship (1x) (Final) *IWT **IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1x) *New-WWE **New-WWE Intercontinental Championship (1x) *DCA **DCA Tag Team Championships (1x) w/ Gage Grayson *New-NAW **New-NAW World Championship (1x)' ' **New-NAW Intercontinental Championship (1x) (First) **One Survivor 2013 Tournament Winner **New-NAW Hardcore Championship (1x) *DCWL **ATW World Championship (1x) **ASW Hardcore Championship (2x) *FNW **FNW World Championship (1x) **FNW ExtremeCore Championship (1x) **FNW World Tag Team Championship (1x) - with Shawn Dynasty & Biff Andreas **Second FNW Triple Crown Champion *WTW ** WTW Championship (1x) ** WTW Television Championship (1x) (Current) *WEDF NXT **NXT Tag Team Championship (1x) - w/ Gage Grayson (Current) *NESE **NESE Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - with Gage Grayson **NESE King of Duos (2016) - with Gage Grayson Other Accomplishments *Havoc Underworld Championship (1x) *Most Improved CAW of 2012 - Won (w/ Biff Andreas ) *Best Booker of 2012 - Nominated (w/ Gage Grayson ) *Most Underrated CAW of 2013 - Won *CAW to Look Out For in 2014 - Won In Wrestling Signature Moves *'Throne of Iron (Spicolli Driver) (current)' *'Kimura Lock ' *The King's Plunge (Flip Bottom) *Powerbomb Dropped into Facebuster *Frog Splash *Back Side Slam *Elbow Drop *Multiple Kick Variations *Tiger Suplex *Tornado DDT *Double Stomp while opponent is in the Tree of Woe (Adopted from Evan O'Shea ) *450 Splash *Monkey Flip (Adopted from Biff Andreas) *One-Handed Bulldog *Multiple Hurricanrana Variations Nicknames * The One Survivor (2013 - Current) * The New Age of CAW (2014 - Current) * The Hybrid Athlete '''(2014 - Current) Wrestling Themes *Some Sort of Oasis - Naming This Variables Part II' *Vangelis - End Themes(As a part of The Bladerunners with Gage Grayson) *'Cage - I am the King''' *Green Day - Holiday(As a part of Too Cool with Chris Corre) *War Within a Breath by Rage Against The Machine (As a part of the Sons of Liberty) *They Said A Storm Was Coming by Jamie's Elsewhere Category:DCWL Category:New-WWE Category:ASW Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:IPW Category:FNW Category:NO-CW Category:EDF Category:JFW Category:New-NAW Category:NAW Category:Blackrose Academy Category:Pro Wrestling: Olympus Category:BAW Category:WEDF Category:CAW Category:WAF Category:NESE Category:DCA Wrestling